Monster Story
Monster Story is a 1992 American stop-motion buddy-comedy adventure film produced and directed by Tim Burton, released by Walt Disney Pictures, Monster Story was the first feature-length stop-motion film and the first film. Monster Story follows a group of anthropomorphic monsters, who live in Halloweentown, and focuses on the relationship between Jack Skellington (Chris Sarandon) an skeleton-like monster and Sully, a giant blue bear-like monster. The film was written by Tim Burton, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Joss Whedon, and featured music by Danny Elfman and Randy Newman. Its executive producers were Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. Plot Jack Skellington is a skeleton and the leader of a group of monsters that reside in Halloweentown. With Halloween approaching, Halloweentown receives a lot of new monsters, while the monsters stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Halloween town new residents. The city receives a big blue monster called James P. 'Sully' Sullivan, whose impressive scaring skills see him replacing Jack as the city Monster leader. Jack is resentful, especially as Sully also gets attention from the other monsters. However, Sully believes himself to be a cursed human to return to the land of humans, as Jack fails to convince him he is a monster. As the monster friends prepares for a friend outing at the human world to scare people, however, the city council can just now choose between Jack and Sully to be the scare-leader to set off; Jack attempts to be picked instead of Sully by trapping Sully in an underground cave, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Sully out the Halloween world door, resulting in the other monsters accusing him of murdering Sully out of jealousy. With Sully missing, The city council decides to let Jack inspect in the real world, but Sully climbs into the bus, confronting Jack when they stop at a gas station; the two then fight, falling out of the bus, which drives off and leaves them behind. Jack spots a Gypsy Burger delivery truck and plans to rendezvous with the bus there, convincing Sully to come with him by telling him it'll take him to the human world. Once at Gypsy Burger, Sully makes his way into a old house in the desert, mistaking it for the house Jack promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky alien. Jack clambers into the machine after Sully, but they are interrupted when an men in black, Trevor Hall, arrives and use an paralyzing gun in the two.; Jack Woody is horrified because of Trevor's torturing methods. They realize that they are in Area 51. At Area 51, the two attempt to escape before Halloween, encountering Area's 51 nightmarish creations, and the base vicious bull terrier, In an torture, Trevor makes Sully realize that he is an abomination. Upset, Sully is unable to cooperate with Jack. Jack waves Sully's arm to take magic flu and seek help from the monsters in the bus, but they are horrified thinking Jack had indeed murdered Sully when they see Sully's disconnected arm, while Jack realizes Area 51 monsters are friendly when they reconnect Sully's arm. Trevor prepares to destroy Sully by strapping him to a rocket, but is interrupted by a thunderstorm. Jack convinces Sully that life is worth living because of the joy he can bring to Halloweentown, which helps Sully regain his spirit. Cooperating with Area 51 monters, Jack rescues Sully and scares Trevor away by "breaking a few rules and scaring someone before Halloween" and coming to life in front of him, warning him to "play nice". Jack and Sully then wave goodbye to the mutants and return home through a fence, but miss the bus as it drives away toward his new Halloween door location. Down the road, they climb onto the moving bus containing the other monsters other toys, but Scud chases them, bites down on Jack's leg and tries to pull him off; Sully tackles the dog to save Jack. Jack attempts to rescue Sully by driving the bus, but the other monsters, who think Sully. Featured Monsters *Beautiful Day Monster *Behemoth *Cookie Monster *Fireys *Frackles (including Gloat and Boppity) *Garthim *Gorgon Heap *Jack Skellington *James P. Sullivan *Luncheon Counter Monster *Medusa *Mike Wazowski *Minotaur *Shrek *Splurge *Thig *Thog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Uncle Deadly *Undergrowth Category:Films